


Taking the (Third) Wheel

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Spanking, i love submissive rhys, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Things have been going well for Rhys, Vaughn and Fiona. Atlas is thriving and Fiona has decided to keep the ruins of Helios as her home base. Though she is often gone for weeks or months at a time, Fiona has become a central part in Rhys and Vaughn's life and sexual tensions have been rising. One drunken night with lowered inhibitions puts them on a path taking their relationship farther than ever before.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place while they are still living in the ruined Helios base, during the construction of the Atlas Compound. Time for the implicit polyamory to become explicit. ;D

Fiona awoke from the sound of Rhys humming and snickering. She turned her head to see Rhys straddling Vaughn while the pair kissed each other with tipsy passion. They were both stripped down to their underwear and Fiona, with equally tipsy amusement, watched them as they rocked and groped.   
   
“Uhhhhh.” Vaughn glanced in her direction, perhaps sensing her green eyes on him.   
   
Rhys looked over as well, though his first instinct was to laugh.   
   
“Sorry Fi,” Vaughn said, sheepishly. “We just got a little… worked up… ah… go back to bed… we’ll knock it off.”   
   
“Awwwww,” Rhys lamented, slumping against his short partner.   
   
Fiona looked them over with a smile on her lips. “You don’t have to.” She said, her voice coming out unexpectedly sultry.   
   
Rhys took that for permission and pressed his groin against Vaughn’s stomach and tried to lock lips with him again.   
   
Vaughn’s hands held him back, “We’ll just get ourselves too worked up and I don’t want to drive you away.”   
   
“Who said it would drive me away?” Fiona smiled. “Whatever you want to do… do it… I don’t mind. I just wanna watch.”  
   
“See?” Rhys protested pressing himself harder against Vaughn.    
   
Vaughn grinned, flushed with alcohol and the desire to take his long legged lover roughly.  Normally, he would be inclined to make everyone pause and have a deep, meaningful conversation about what this might mean to their future relationship, but tonight he was tipsy and very horny. “Uh… Hell yeah!”  
   
Vaughn held onto Rhys to keep him steady while the long armed CEO hung off of the side of the bed to grab for the lubricant out of the nightstand. There was no need to verbalize it. They knew what they were doing. Fiona watched with fascination as they, though not entirely sober, still moved together with easy familiarity.   
   
Rhys ungracefully shimmied out of his shorts and had a brief burst of anxious laughter about Fiona seeing his cock.   
   
Vaughn laughed lowly in response as he pushed his hips up to slide his own boxers down, not so much embarrassed as amused by Rhys’ laughter.  
   
Fiona made herself comfortable, laying on her side. She loved the way Vaughn took charge. The way his hands roved over Rhys’ body, squeezing and kneading. Then there were the faint little growling noises they made at each other that were especially titillating. Lubricant was applied to both men.  
   
When Rhys finally mounted Vaughn's unexpectedly large cock she was transfixed. She could feel wetness gushing between her legs as her clitoris throbbed to life.  
   
The men started to rock together. Vaughn worked his hips, sensually claiming his lovers body; his strong hands gouging into Rhys’s hips as he held him so tight.  
   
Rhys braced his hands on Vaughn’s chest, moaning with wanton pleasure. His presently ignored cock bounced with each thrust.  
   
Unable to contain herself, Fiona’s first two fingers slid down the front of her boy shorts to wetly massage the aching nub between her legs. In recent memory she could not recall being this aroused. It had been a while since she had so much as touched herself.  
   
Vaughn's hands wandered to Rhys’ ass and were squeezing the flesh there. His hips rose over and over again as he drove himself home into Rhys who rode him like a cowboy.   
   
The tall man wrapped one hand around his own shaft and eagerly started stroking it.    
   
Biting down on her lower lip, Fiona stopped herself from laughing at the sounds Rhys made as he fell deeper and deeper into the throes of passion. She didn’t want to offend them. Her fingers worked her clit with growing intensity. It was funny, but it was still hot.   
   
Their eyes met once, when Rhys glanced down at her. His eyes shifted down to her crotch and his brows lifted high before he turned his attention back to staring at Vaughn’s magnificent abs.   
   
Rhys finally came with a strangled cry and an adorably hilarious orgasm face. Fiona was so turned on she came as well, a soft high moan escaping her lips. The boys were too deep into their own pleasure to notice. Smiling contentedly she slipped her hand free and shifted to lay on her back. Her eyes closed, sleepy and blissful.   
   
Not too long after that Vaughn finished if the noise he made was any indication. She left them to do as they would as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days pass.

Fiona was not merely angry. Fiona was filled with fury.   
   
She stalked through room after room of men and women at terminals, working away like so many bees in in the Atlas hive. They grew denser the closer one got to Rhys’ office. The queen bee was a busy man.  
   
When she approached his office, the secretary rose and tried to prevent her from entering. “Mr. Atlas is busy now.”   
   
Not willing to answer to Rhys’ lackeys, she blitzed past the man and shut the door behind her. For good measure, she locked it.   
   
It was a modest office, dominated by a large metal desk. It was nothing on the scale of what Vaughn was planning for him in their compound construction project, but it served him well for the time being. He was not tidy, so it lacked the austere look of most areas of Helios when it still hung in the sky. The CEO of Atlas had papers taped up everywhere. Charts, graphs and blueprints of weapons and shields festooned the walls.   
   
“What the hell, Rhys?” Fiona demanded with a steely glower as she stalked toward him.  
   
Rhys was standing by his desk examining a bonsai tree settled on the edge. “What the _what_?” He raised a brow and stood his ground. The small scissors for trimming the vegetation were set down. “And _Hello_ to you, too.”   
   
Fiona kept her arms at her side though she had a very strong urge to punch him. “Don’t play dumb with me, you stuffed shirt. I just had the most _interesting_ echo message… about a paying job with Marcus that I missed out on because of one of those Sanctuary goons got it first. A job that _you_ were supposed to relay to me. Two weeks ago. Why didn’t you tell me?” She could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was talking about.   
   
“Well I-I,” He stammered, a look of mild panic on his face at having been caught.  “You see... It’s just that... “ He sighed, “It’s true. I didn’t tell you about it. It sounded _really_ dangerous Fi… and I didn’t want you to go.”   
   
“What?!” Fiona growled, “You thought that you could just keep a secret from me? Not even bother to find out how _I_ feel? What kind of controlling, paternalistic bullshit do you think you’re trying to pull here?” He stabbed one forefinger into the middle of his chest.   
   
“Fiona,” He whined her name, “I don’t want to lose you. I know you’re going to go off and do dangerous things. I Just didn't want you going on this one.”  
   
“That's not your choice!” Fiona exploded. “That's my choice about my life. How the hell am I supposed to trust you after this?”  
   
Rhys seemed surprised by the question. He said quietly. “I don't know.”  
   
Fiona turned away from him. “I _trusted_ you, Rhys, after everything. You're my friend… and I naively thought you respected me enough to not just go over my head like I was a subordinate. Since we went to the Vault I have trusted you with my life… and you repay me with lies and this fucking bullshit.”  
   
Rhys said, “Look, I should have told you, but…”  
   
Fiona shook her head as she faced him again. “No. There's no excuse in the world that makes this okay! Hell, I'm older than you and I grew up on Pandora. My whole god damn life has been danger.” Lurking just behind the anger was a profound hurt.   
   
It cut Rhys to the core though he knew he deserved it. “Fiona, I'm sorry. I love you.” His words were lame and he knew it.  
   
“It isn't loving to lie to someone who loves you too,” Fiona said.  
   
“I know.” Rhys lowered his head. “I won't let it happen again. I am so sorry Fi.” After a pause he said, “I'll make it up to you, I swear.”  
   
Fiona froze a moment, then walked back over to him. She was still angry, though she already knew she would forgive him. “How?” she asked, green eyes bright.  
   
“Anything,” Rhys promised her. “Whatever you want. I know I fucked up. I know I had no right to keep this from you.” He looked into her eyes, “You are _so_ important to me. So tell me what you need from me and I'll do it.”  
   
Fiona stayed silent, thinking about the offer for a moment. A  mischievous smile spread across her face and her eyes seemed to twinkle.  
   
Rhys felt a sudden pang of regret for his offer, but pride would not allow him rescind it.   
   
Her eyes narrowed down to slits and she looked him straight in his eye. “I want Vaughn to beat your ass like he does when you mess up with him.”   
   
Rhys frowned and a blush appeared on his cheeks. After a long moment he stammered, “Of course. That's… reasonable. I’ll… I’ll tell him what I've done.” Surely, after hearing about it Vaughn would spank him anyway. “Thank you, Fi, I really am sorry.” Embarrassed, but relieved Rhys opened his arms to hug her.  
   
“Hold up, I'm not done yet.” She took a step forward getting right up into his face. Recently manicured fingers reached up and grabbed him under his chin.   
   
His brown and golden eyes opened wide as she squeezed him tight and whispered, “I want to watch him do it.”  
   
Frozen in place, Rhys mouth fell open. “Fiona…”  
   
“You said _anything_.” She reminded, her eyes still squinting dangerously as she released him.  
   
Rhys lifted his metal hand and placed it over his mouth. “Really?” His brows climbed as high as they could go. “Not like… a million dollars… or… a baller tactical… new guns… shields?”   
   
“ _Nope_.” She smirked, “I want to watch Vaughn hold you down and spank you until you cry. Then maybe you'll have some idea how hurt and embarrassed I am that you tried this white-knight skag shit.”  
   
After closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he finally looked up and said, “Alright. You win. But… Vaughn… he has to agree. I can’t… make him do it if he’s not comfortable.”   
   
“We’ll talk to him about it, of course. So, when are you done working today?” She asked pointedly.  
   
Rhys felt a terrible combination of horrified and aroused. He sat at the chair behind his desk and said, “Come by the apartment in an hour and a half. We’ll both be home. We can talk to him then. I have some things I have to close out before… anything else.”   
   
“I’ll see you then.” She nodded and started to go.  
   
“I’m really sorry Fi.” Rhys said.   
   
“I know, never again though, okay?” The smile she gave him was reassuring.  
   
He put his robotic hand over his heart, “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has a talk about the situation at hand.

When Fiona arrived at their apartment, she let herself in.  
   
Rhys was hovering near the door to the kitchen, still dressed to the nines from a long day of work.  He slunk away to get Fiona a glass of water.  
   
Vaughn was sitting on one end the couch, also still dressed for the office. Green Echo Specs rested on his nose and his lips were pursed into a serious expression. “Welcome Home.”  
   
“Hey Vaughn.” She nodded to him and settled into an armchair across from the couch. “Did Rhys fill you in on our discussion?”  
   
Rhys returned to the room holding a glass of water,  “I did.” He passed it to her before settling at Vaughn's side.  
   
Vaughn gave Rhys a grim side-eye of displeasure. “Yeah. He told me the story. So, first of all, I just want to say that you are definitely getting your ass smacked _so_ super hard, regardless of who winds up being a spectator.”  
   
“Good.” Fiona said, agreeably as her eyes bore into Rhys.  
   
Rhys glanced up at her and exhaled, “Please believe me, both of you, when I say I feel legitimately awful about this. I know I shouldn’t have done it.”  
   
“Obviously,” Fiona said. She looked between the two of them, one brow raising just slightly.  
   
“Obviously,” Vaughn nodded his agreement with Fiona, “But you still did it. That was _really_ shitty and manipulative, bro. She’s our girlfriend. She deserves the truth. Not just selective information as you decide to dole it out in an attempt to control her. That's not how we do business or personal affairs.”  
   
“I know,” Rhys agreed, his shoulders pulling in and his head descending, but unlike a turtle he could not simply pull his head back into his body to avoid this discussion. He just sat hunched there, a guilty expression on his face. “I just had this terrible feeling about it.”  
   
“ _Next_ time something like this comes up, we’ll have a discussion about your terrible feelings _after_ you tell me about the job.” Fiona said in sharp retort.  
   
Rhys nodded meekly, “I will. I really do care about you. I just… I crossed the line. I didn’t think you’d listen to me.”  
   
Fiona glowered and shook her head at him. “Rhys, that hurts too. We have a ton of different opinions on any number of subjects, but don’t think for a second that I don’t pay attention to your feelings. We all have things in our lives where ultimately we have to make the final decision, but I will always take your thoughts into consideration. Even when they’re _dumb_.”  
   
“Yes, Fiona,” He bowed his head.  
   
Vaughn looked from one to the other, blue eyes searching both of their faces “There is also something I want us all to take a few moments to consider before we decide how to proceed.”  
   
Fiona folded her arms and crossed one leg over the other. “What’s that?”  
   
Vaughn formed a steeple with his fingers and said, “While this is not going to be, in _any_ respect, a pleasurable situation for Rhys, it is undeniable that it remains a sexual act. It’s intimate, emotional… and erotic... if that sort of thing appeals to you, which I’m _guessing_ it does. Are we all prepared for our relationship moving further towards a more… intimate level?”  
   
Rhys could not look at either of them, he examined the pattern on the rug, his cheeks flushed.  
   
Fiona’s smile was easy as she looked at Rhys with brows raised. “I’m a curious girl. How will I know I like it if I don’t see it?” She turned her gaze on the money man, “Plus, I'm already your girlfriend, _right_?” Her voice had a note of challenge in it.  
   
Vaughn’s brows both raised and he chuckled, “So you are. I am most definitely in, but it’s to be expected as I am probably the biggest pervert here. That leaves the man of the hour. _Rhys_?”  
   
The cyborg’s eyes shifted up to look at Vaughn. He gave a flash of a smile and said, “Yeah. I’m _keenly_ aware that things are about to get weird. I… also consent to... all of it.” He laced his flesh fingers in with the metal ones and wrung them together.  
   
“It's kind of funny, ” Fiona observed, “I watched you guys have sex the other night. I didn’t think there was anything more intimate left.”  
   
“You were _way_ into it.” Rhys’ lips turned into a grin that wavered and slipped away as he looked up at her. “This is a different kind of intimate.” The vulnerability in the tremulousness of his voice was exciting. I just want to say, I love you, Fi. I’m really, really, _really_ sorry I did this to you. Sometimes, all of this,” he gestured around himself vaguely with his robot arm, “Gets to my head.” The same arm smoothed over his hair in the back in a worried gesture.  
   
Fiona said with a wink, “Yeah, yeah. If it went to your head before it’ll go to your tail now.”  
   
“Yeah.” Rhys did not seem to share her sense of humor, but he smiled weakly.  
   
“Okay!” Vaughn slapped his palms on his thighs, causing Rhys to twitch in his seat. “So we’re agreed.” He looked to Rhys, “Love you Bro. IT's time to brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. When you’re done with that, kneel in the corner of the bedroom until we’re ready for you. Hands on head.”  
   
“Yes, Sir.” Rhys said and got up without question, disappearing down the hall.    
   
Vaughn gave Fiona a shy smile, “I admit, I’m a little nervous too. This is normally just something we do and now it's a little like a performance.”  
   
Fiona shrugged and said, “Just pretend I’m not here. Do what you would typically do.”  
   
“No way.” Vaughn’s eyes lit up, “Because I’ve already made the decision that you are going to help me, if you want.”    
   
Her green eyes opened wider, “You mean _I_ get to… slap _him?_ ”  
   
“Yeah!” Vaughn's grins was positively wicked. “If you want to, you can spank him. You're the one he hurt this time.” With a shrug he sat forward on the couch to take off his suit coat. “I’ll show you how. Not that it's hard or anything, but, you know… safety.”  
   
“I’d love to. Will that… be alright with him?” Fiona leaned in closer to him.  
   
Vaughn gave sly smile, “He’s going to hate it… and love it, but that's what makes it such a good idea. It will simply mean more coming from you.”  
   
Fiona snickered, “Wow. Okay then.”  
   
“There is one thing you should know, though.” Vaughn sounded serious as he tossed his coat over the arm of the couch. “Rhys never uses it… so I’m doubting he will tonight, but a big part of the lifestyle we’re in is consent. He has and can use his safe word for literally _any_ reason and _everything_ stops. No exceptions. It's ‘stockings’ by the way… his safe word.”  
   
“I know,” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I respect all your rules… and I also want what’s best for that dope.”  
   
“Cool.” Vaughn looked slyly at her and said, “Do you uh…” he struggled with his phrasing, “...want him to… _you know_ , pleasure you when we’re done with punishment? He’s bragged to me for _years_ about how great he was at oral with the ladies. I'm super curious if his boasts live up to the truth.”  
   
Fiona’s eyes opened wide. Shock having robbed her of words.  
   
“No pressure.” Vaughn held up both hands. I really hope I didn’t just make this completely awkward.” His thick brows tilted into an anxious expression.  
   
Fiona laughed, loudly. Her greatest power returned to her. “If anyone has made it weird, its me. I’ve officially crashed your relationship.”  
   
Vaughn smiled warmly, “No… not crashed. You’ve been invited in.”  
   
“Like a vampire,” she lifted her brows up high to make a spooky face at him.  
   
With a wry grin he said, “Sometimes it's just a good idea to let the sexy vampire in, or so teen romance novels would have one believe.”  
   
“How many teen romance novels have you read and why are you okay with this?” Fiona asked as he looked him over.  
   
The accountant stroked his beard and mused upon his answer before saying, “More than I'm willing to admit beyond to plead that I was a teen at the time. Also... I like you. I find you surprisingly attractive. It’s a little weird for me to say that because I’ve never been particularly bi-curious before… but here we are.”  
   
“I’ll take that compliment.” Fiona smiled at him.    
   
“But that’s not the primary reason." Vaughn made a point of meeting her eyes, "You really encouraged me my first day on Pandora. Remember that death race?”  
   
She laughed. “Like I could casually forget it. That was a hell of a night.”  
   
“That it was. You helped me keep it together and that experience of living on the edge… it changed me as a person. Until that day I was just… _waiting_ to live and here I am now… _living_. For that, I will always consider you one of my best friends and comrades.”  
   
Fiona was capable of such warmth when she smiled in the way that lacked all the usual layers of cynicism. “You guys changed my life quite a bit, too. I love the both of you in the biggest ways I'm capable of, I can tell you that for certain. I'm just never going to be a flowers-and-candlelight girl.” She shrugged.  
   
Vaughn was undeterred. “Noted. We’ll try very hard to keep the sappy bits amongst ourselves.”  
   
Fiona snickered, “Fair enough.”  
   
“So… if I can be super frank about it,” Vaughn carried on, “I know you’re not attracted to either of us… but if you have certain _physical_ needs to be serviced… I know Rhys would be… beyond happy to serve them. He loves you. He's... in love with you... and he is a _magnificent_ submissive.”   
   
Growing up on Pandora, Fiona had been raised to be suspicious of other people as they were wise to be of her. There was one small thing she could not wrap her mind around. “What I really need to understand though, is what do you get out of this?”  
   
Vaughn replied easily, “The pleasure of seeing two people I love happy. I could ask the same question of you. What were you hoping to get out of tonight?” The grin he gave her was a knowing one.  
   
Fiona looked away briefly before turning her eyes back to him, “I’ve had a burning curiosity about your relationship for a long time.”  
   
“And _why_ is that?” He grinned, already knowing her answer.  
   
“Because, it sounds… _sexy_.” She looked down and away, using her hat to conceal her face.  
   
“Well there you go!" Vaughn replied, "I’m turned on by it too… and also by the thought of sharing him with someone I admire… but what I want doesn’t matter as much to me as your comfort. We’ll see how it goes. No pressure. Okay?”  
   
“Thanks.” She set the hat down on the arm of the chair. “So how long do you let him sweat it out in there?” she enquired, glancing down the hall to the bedroom.  
   
“Oh, it depends… It's not just to make it uncomfortable for him and force him to meditate on his transgressions. It gives me a while to cool down if I am actually angry.”  
   
“Are you?” she asked.  
   
“Yeah. _Pretty pissed_ ,” Vaughn drawled out the words into their maximum possible syllables. “He knows better. He didn't even mention it to me. Probably because he knows I'd have made him tell you.  I don't like him lying to us. Not cool.”  
   
“Yeah… His concern would be touching if he didn't include lies.” She took off her jacket and lay that over the arm of the chair.  
   
“Here here. Nonetheless, I owe it to him to be calm and collected, though so we'll wait a while.” With a few clicks of his remote, he turned on some ambient music. It would help dampen the noise of whipping the Messiah of Helios from his throngs of admirers and employees, some of whom lived unfortunately close by.  
   
Fiona rose from her chair and settled right next to Vaughn on the couch. Her arm snaked around his muscled shoulders and she leaned against him.

They listened to a few songs from Vaughn's synthpop playlist in companionable silence.

“Do you think he's really where he is supposed to be?” Fiona asked, glancing over her shoulder to the hall.

“If he knows what’s good for him,” Vaughn said. “Though feel free to sneak up on him. So far I’ve never caught him disobeying like that when he’s already in trouble. Hey, I have a question, purely out of curiosity.”  
   
“Sure.” She replied.  
   
“Would you have taken the job, from Marcus?” Vaughn asked.  
   
Fiona hummed in thought. “Probably, if it were just up to me. Or probably not if Rhys or you would have asked me nicely to not take it.”  
   
Vaughn gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and was thrilled at the way it made her smile. “Figures. Rhys would always rather get forgiveness than ask permission. I'm _trying_ to break him of the habit so… let’s get to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fiona has a lovely time learning the spicy pleasures of BDSM from Vaughn. Rhys also learns some lessons.

When they stepped into the bedroom, they could see Rhys was exactly where he was told to be. He was kneeling- as ordered, on the floor with his hands on top of his head. His nose was pressed into the corner.

“Awww. He looks so cute like that.” Fiona flashed Vaughn a quirky grin.

Rhys was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the slogan “Don't forget to bring a shield!” in white text on the back. His boxer shorts were also blue, striped in white and spangled with yellow stars. His feet were bare.

“Yeah, he's pretty adorable.” Vaughn strolled over to an armless, high backed chair in the corner by his wardrobe. He dragged it towards the middle of the room. “Grab us something to use on him. I don’t want to hurt my hand too much. In the top drawer you’ll find our ass-blistering implements.” He gestured to a dresser across from the bed. When the location was to his liking he sat down on the chair.

“I know.” She smirked at him. “What? You think I haven’t peeked in there? In… all of them?”

“You’re _terrible_ ,” Vaughn chuckled fondly.

“I’m a con woman; a thief!” Fiona replied, “What do you expect? At least… I was a thief. Honestly it's still kind of a gray area.” She opened the dresser drawer and started pawing through the contents.

“And _I’m_ the one being spanked.” Rhys grumbled.

“No one asked you.” Vaughn squinted at the corner’s degraded occupant. “Though since you have so much to say, crawl your way over here to my feet.”

A sigh was breathed out as Rhys turned around and crawled on hands and knees. “Yes, Sir.”

Fiona paused in her rifling to watch him.

So much of Rhys’ long legs with their scant hair and tight calves were exposed and the thin fabric clung to his ass. When he was at Vaughn's feet he sat back on his heels and placed his palms on the floor.

Returning her gaze to the dresser she found what she was looking for- it was the paddle she had given them for their wedding. She picked it up by the handle and sauntered to where she could look down at the condemned man. Menacingly, she clapped the business end against her opposite palm with a crack.

The shudder of Rhys’ shoulders is response to the sound was sublime.

“Good choice,” Vaughn said in his calm and collected voice.

“I want to find out how much this thing hurts you.” Fiona looked down into Rhys’ eyes. Her own were bright with devious joy, “Your face is just… adorably sad. It’s cute.”

Rhys was making The Face. It was that sad, pouty expression he affected on when he was both melancholy and indignant.

“That’s almost as cute as the sounds you made when Vaughn was boning you the other night.” Fiona smiled broadly as she continued, “I really liked the one that was like, “Nnnnnnnghhh! Unnnnh Unnnnh Unhhhhh OoooOOOoo.”  

Rhys let her tease him, not wanting to make either of them more angry than they already were.

Vaughn chortled. “So, Rhys. You understand why we're all here. No need for further preamble: You lied and we don't lie to each other. We share all information of relevance, right?”

“Yes, sir. I acknowledge that I made a huge mistake.” He looked at the rug. “I take responsibility for my actions.”

“Alrighty. Get up.” He reached a hand down and Rhys took it, using it to help himself rise. “Any last requests?”

“No.” Rhys shook his head.

“Then drop the boxers and bend over.” Vaughn’s voice sounded utterly businesslike.

Rhys reluctantly pushed the boxers down his hips and hurried over Vaughn’s lap. He placed his palms over his eyes.

Vaughn reached out his hand and grabbed Rhys by his fleshy wrist and pinned it behind is back to control him. “Robo-arm flat on the ground. Don’t make me tell you twice to keep it there.”

“I won’t, sir,” Rhys promised. His face felt like it was feverishly hot with shame.

Fiona also felt warm. Rhys’ submission to Vaughn was intoxicating.

Vaughn’s fingers smoothed a soft circle over the skin of Rhys’ backside. His voice dropped a little lower, “Look at Fiona.”

Rhys raised his brown and gold eyes up to look at the injured party. Her only response was an impossibly smug grin and wink.

Vaughn teased him a little, rubbing a bit only to pull his hand away a time and pat the flesh lightly. When his hand did finally connect in a solid swat, Rhys’ eyes opened wide and his teeth clenched.

Fiona was hit with a surge of pleasure beyond her expectations. The visible handprint on Rhys’ pale skin drove her heart beating faster. She stayed standing for the moment, her arms folded and the paddle held close to her body.

Vaughn slapped him slowly- a half dozen or so times before he decided to start being educational. “Rhys always needs some warm up.” He fell into a rhythm. “It means he can take more for a longer time than if you start with a paddle or a strap right away. Isn’t that right, boy?”

“Yes, sir!” Rhys agreed, obediently. Eyes closed tightly and teeth gritted after several more blows landed. His eyes fell to the floor only to force himself to look back up at Fiona. From this vantage point she looked intimidating and it was undeniably apparent to him that she was absolutely loving this.

“I see…” She said. “I didn’t think it would turn so pink so quickly.”

“Yeah,” Vaughn agreed. “He’s nice and pale, so he shows all kinds of marks really well… but just wait. Now you want to keep the majority of the punishment right here.” He slapped him squarely on the center of each of his cheeks. ”A few up here is alright, but only with your hand.” He showed her by smacking him a little higher.

Rhys started to make a soft grunting sound, his brow furrowed with the discomfort and pain and the certain knowledge that it was only going to get worse.

“Sure.” She agreed, "We don't want to break his tailbone or harm any organs.”

“Exactly,” Vaughn said with enthusiasm. “My favorite spot though is down… _here_ ,” He slapped Rhys right on the sweet spot under the curve of his cheek. He repeated it on the other side. “I like to make sure he can’t move or sit without feeling it for a few days.”

The softest whimper came from Rhys’ lips. He was still modest enough to try to keep his legs pressed together and that caught her attention.

“What about his thighs,” Fiona inquired moving around more to the back of him to better see what Vaughn was doing.

Rhys’ head drooped, relieved at not having to look her in the eye for the time-being.

“We’re getting there.” He grinned and started to slap Rhys’ thighs now. “You also don’t want to hit them as much as the fleshiest part of his ass; most of your attention should lie there. Here, I’ll hold him down. You give it a try.”

Warmth was building in Rhys’ ass but an icy chill ran down his spine as he realized what that meant. “What? Awwwwwwwwww,” He drawled out a pitiful sound and stared at the floor. His erection pressed hard into Vaughn’s leg with this new flood of shame.

Her hand stretched out, fingernails brushing across his ruddy skin before she laid her cool palm down. A few moments later she gave him a strong-armed slap that reverberated throughout the room and had

Rhys squirming against Vaughn’s legs.  

“Wow,” Fiona breathed out, her smile blissful as woman newly converted to a religion. She hit him again, each blow gave her an electric feeling between her legs.

“I know, right?” Vaughn said cheerfully. He switched the hand holding Rhys’ arm and used his newly freed one to rub the back of Rhys’ neck. “Go ahead… I’ve got him. Warm him up nice and good and then I’ll show you how to use the paddle.”

Fiona’s palm repeatedly bounced off his taut ass, enjoying the deepening of the pinkness. She watched the way the muscles in his legs and back would tighten up, bracing for the impact of the next slap. It was better than she had fantasized.

“Make your hand nice and flat,” Vaughn said, encouragingly. “And don’t be afraid to give it a little wrist action.”

Fiona made a strong effort to do as he said and when she had produced sufficient moaning in the humiliated CEO she declared, “That does work better, thanks!”  

“I’m _really_ glad that you guys are bonding over this,” Rhys said, sarcastic even in the face of his own personal torment.

The smile Vaughn had for Fiona was beatific. “I’m going to stop you there. When he starts getting mouthy it’s time for an escalation.” He let go of Rhys’ arm.

“Aww, come on,” Rhys protested petulantly, placing his hand on the floor near the other.

Fiona smirked, “Rhys, you really have no concept of shutting your mouth in the name of self preservation, do you?”

“I really don’t,” Rhys was forced to agree as though he had no personal choice in the matter.

Vaughn pressed his arm down on the small of Rhys’ back and held out a hand to the con woman, “I’ll take that now.”

Fiona passed the paddle and stepped around to squat in front of Rhys so she could use both of her hands to lift up his face. She forced him to look her in the eye. “Are you embarrassed, Rhys? Because I haven’t even seen how pretty you cry, yet.”

Rhys’ pink face looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. “Yes,” he squeaked out. She was so beautiful and the thought that crossed his mind was that he was lucky to have her hands on him no matter what the context.

“Yes what?” Vaughn asked, before slapping the wood across Rhys’ ass with a resounding smack.

He clenched up and kicked his toes against the rug. “Yes, Fiona- errr, Ma’am! Mistress? Mi’lady? What do you want me to say!?” His legs stilled again.

Fiona looked up at Vaughn who gave her a half shrug.

“Mistress.” She declared, before pressing her red lips against his in a soft kiss. Her thumbs gently caressed his face as she held him.

Vaughn rubbed the paddle up and down over Rhys’ ass. He watched with growing arousal as she kissed Rhys’ lips and then his forehead. “Good boy.”

He was left looking half dazed as she stood again and moved to where she could get a good look of the mark from the paddle.

“Show me.” She said to Vaughn not bothering to hide her eagerness.

Vaughn readjusted Rhys to his pleasure. He guided him forward a bit and moved his own far leg out to wrap around both of Rhys’s own. “Hands stay on the floor.”

“Yes, sir,” Rhys said with apprehension.

“Alright, Fi. Watch carefully.” He drew his arm back and spanked Rhys smartly with the paddle. “No blows higher than here.”

She nodded, “Got it.”

Rhys winced and grunted, his toes curling a bit against the rug.

Vaughn swatted him again. “This kind of paddle is good for swatting one cheek at a time. Though it can do both.”

“Can I… put him over my lap and try?” Fiona’s voice was low and sultry. “Please?”

Rhys whimpered, “Oh _no_.”

Vaughn chuckled, “Oh _yes_. I think that's a good idea.” He released his lover’s legs and said, “Stand up. No rubbing.”

Rhys rose with Vaughn’s help, groaning softly. His erection stubbornly remained in place which made it worse when his husband stood and pulled his T-shirt free of his body with one hand.

Fiona openly examined Rhys’ body a long moment before she sat down in the vacant chair. She pressed her knees together and pointed to them, “Bend over.”

Rhys laid himself over her legs, though an attempt was made to avoid pressing his cock against her leg, it became impossible when she started to maneuver and position his long, lanky body.

She urged him forward and pushed his head down. His elbows rested against the floor.

Fiona’s arm wrapped around his waist to hold him tight against her. She held out her hand and Vaughn- in a gentlemanly fashion, offered her the implement.

He settled on the edge of the bed to spectate. “Thank Fiona for spanking you… and ask her to please begin.”

Rhys said, obediently, “Thank you, Mistress for spanking me. Please punish me.”

Fiona responded with a satisfied smirk, “With pleasure.” She lined up her blow carefully before swatting his reddened ass experimentally with the paddle. The feeling of the impact and the sound it made was incredible.

Two more blows swiftly followed. Rhys stayed mostly put as he had been positioned, though he let his face hang down close to the floor.

The more she struck him with the paddle, the more her confidence with it grew. She alternated back and forth, slapping each cheek with the wood at a pace that was slowly increasing.

Rhys couldn't help but shift and squirm in place, his hands balling into fists that thumped uselessly onto the rug. “Ahh! Haaa haa, Mistress! OW! Mistress, I am so- ahhhhh! Sorry…. Ouuuuuuch.” His erection was long gone as the searing burn of the paddle overwhelmed even his own masochistic tendencies.

Fiona grinned and looked to Vaughn for his approval.

He gave her a silent thumbs up.

Fiona responded to his words with a fast and hard set of six blows. “I forgive you. But unfortunately- I am having a really, _really_ good time.”

“Thank you, mistress!” Rhys legs stretched out uselessly. He was trying to stay still but the burn was becoming so intense it was difficult to be obedient. Without thinking he tried to reach back his flesh hand to stop the blows.

Fiona narrowly avoided whacking his hand.

Vaughn made a soft _tsk_ in disapproval.

Fiona wasted no time in pinning that arm behind his back. Her voice was hard as she said, “That’s not allowed. We’re not done until I say we’re done.”  The rain of blows that followed finally started to break the submissive in. Every whimper, every grunt, every strained cry that the tall man made was music to her ears.

Rhys closed his eyes shut tightly and howled out in pain. He could fight it no longer. His breath came in raggedly and the tears pooled up in his eyes and fell to the floor.

Fiona paused a moment just to listen to him bawl out a sincere sob of pain. She rubbed the smooth wood over his burning skin and said, “You going to keep something like this from me again, Rhys?”

“No, Mistress!” Rhys cried out with all the certainty of someone who wanted an end to their relentless pain.

She struck him again two more times and he wailed out piteously.

Vaughn broke his silence to advise, “Your call when to end it.” He sounded pretty neutral on the matter. “Personally, I usually keep going a bit after he cries, to really drive in that the things he does have consequences… but this is your choice.”

Fiona rubbed the wood up and down his crimson ass. She released Rhys’ arm. “Okaaaay. Well in that case… could you come here and hold his arms.”

Vaughn said, “OOooooooh. This doesn’t look good for you, Bro!” He laughed and got up off the bed. He gave Rhys a rough pat on the head for encouragement. After settling on the floor he grabbed Rhys by both his flesh and metal wrists and held them tightly.

Fiona grabbed him tight around the waist and rapid-fire, she gave him a relentless series of ten solid swats.

Rhys legs kicked uselessly and he could barely get his breath in to cry before she was spanking him again. Vaughn’s hands were on him, as good as manacles. He was a mess of tears by the time the last lick landed.

“There.” Fiona declared finally. Instead of holding him down she switched her free hand to rub his back. It was somewhat clammy with sweat. “You’re officially absolved.”

The chastened brunette sobbed piteously, unable to make a response in his current state.

Vaughn released Rhys arms and leaned close to kiss his head. “We’re all done, baby.”  

Fiona tried to lean the paddle down against the leg of the chair on her side but it thudded onto the rug any way. Now free, she put her palm again on his inflamed skin and marveled to herself at the heat radiating from it. In spite of a slight pang of guilt at seeing him so undone, Fiona knew now that she would take Vaughn’s offer.

Rhys shifted backwards, bracing a hand on Fiona’s legs to push himself up. His arms wrapped around her and he pressed his face into her shirt.

Her arms closed around him. One hand slid up his back, nails gently scraping up his neck and into his hair to calm him. The other arm held tight around his hitching shoulders. He was going to cover her in snot, tears, and possibly also drool she realized but found she ultimately didn’t care. The garment could be laundered and she could probably make him pay for it, even. “It’s okay, Rhys. It’s all good now. I forgive you… and I love you, okay?”

Vaughn rose and crossed to a dresser to get a handkerchief and soon returned to their side. “This part is … probably most important. It’s cruel… to leave someone broken in this way to suffer with no comfort.” He crouched down by Rhys and rubbed his back with a rough palm.

“I can see that.” She kept stroking the back of his neck like she were affectionately petting an animal. His body felt warm against hers and weighty. Still, she bore his heaviness without complaint.

It was a few minutes before he calmed down enough that he was able to get in a deep breath. When he pulled away from Fiona’s body, Vaughn offered him a handkerchief. “Let’s get you settled in bed, babe.”

Rhys pressed the fabric to his face to blot the wetness from his bloodshot eyes and staunch the snot flowing freely down his face. He blew his nose before he allowed Vaughn to lead him to the bed.

Fiona shed her next layer, the snot drenched bodice, leaving only her high necked dress shirt with its characteristic cleavage window. She followed the men to the bed.

Rhys climbed into the center on his hands and knees and rested on his stomach. “Thank you.” He said in a raspy voice.

Fiona curled up next to him and pulled a sheet over them both. “You’re welcome. Not going to lie to you Rhys. That was my pleasure… and you really are pretty when you cry.”

Vaughn stepped away into the bathroom.

“We’re… all squared up now, right?” Rhys asked her.

“I told you we were,” Fiona smiled and messed up his hair even more than she already had. She felt like she were freeing it from gelled prison. “But we could always be more even.”

“... _More_ even?” There was confusion in his brown and golden eyes. 

Vaughn returned with a tumbler of water which he promptly gave to Rhys.

“Drink your water and I’ll explain when you're done.” Fiona said with an imperious air. It was fun to tell him what to do and get no argument.

Rhys pushed his torso up so he could drink without choking himself. He took a couple big swallows of the water before he handed it back to Vaughn where it wound up on its final destination beside them on the night stand. He turned to looked at Fiona expectantly.

Fiona started to unbutton her shirt, “Vaughn has had this… _idea_. At first it kind of shocked me but, I think he's convinced me to try it. He thinks you should pleasure me with your lying tongue.”

Rhys nearly sputtered, “What?” He looked between Fiona and Vaughn.

Vaughn grinned and said, “So many times over the years you bragged about how great you are at eating pussy. I can finally find out if you’re full of shit or not.”  

Rhys sniffed and said, “Yes, sir.” A faint smile appeared on his lips.  He looked to Fiona with reverence. “If… I can be of service, I would be happy to.”

Fiona said, “Good boy. I’m going to go freshen up.” She needed time to wash up and they needed a little time to talk amongst themselves.

“Yes, mistress,” Rhys breathed out the words.

“We'll be waiting.” Vaughn winked at her before she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of Anxiety, Fiona decides to venture forward and go to bed with Rhys and Vaughn.

 

Fiona shut the bathroom door and leaned back against it only to see her wide eyed reflection looking back at her in the mirror.

On the vanity, three adults’ worth of grooming products crowded the sink in clumps that were as organized as Vaughn could make them. Communal items such as toothpaste gave way to everything from hair gel, bottles of nail polish, and vitamins to jars of protein powder.

There were three neckties and a single black brassiere hanging from the towel bar. They tended to collect there during the week as Rhys and Fiona sloughed them off for comfort when they were settling for the night.

In contrast to the controlled chaos everywhere else, the shelves were neatly organized by form and function. There were washcloths precisely stacked alongside less commonly used items and artfully positioned bric a brac.

Fiona pushed back the bottles of cologne and moisturizer to make a little room for herself and turned on the tap. A wave of anxiousness hit her as she stripped off her shirt and threw it in the bin with the guys’ laundry. The scars on her arms became visible in her reflection. These souvenirs of living on a dangerous world were not anything Rhys and Vaughn had not seen before, but she was aware of them now more than she ever had been.

She shimmied out of her pants to reveal more scars. These, too, they had seen as she lay in her shorts on hot evenings.

With a deep breath she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. It was slung over the towel bar next to the other one to be dealt with only once Vaughn became annoyed enough to get after the both of them.

Leaning forward she looked at her breasts. It was much easier to see, when she was disrobed, that one was noticeably larger than the other. Would they judge her for it? Would they even care? It had never occurred to her to be worried about this before, but now it bothered her to the point of panic.

She shook her head to clear it. No, that didn’t matter.  They liked her and they understood her. That was what mattered. She grabbed a cloth from the orderly pile of them and wet it before scrubbing herself clean.

There was no reason to be nervous. This was Rhys and Vaughn. They would not ask her to do anything she did not wish to do.

Rhys’ brush was commandeered as hers was missing in action. She thought about hitting him with it and smiled, some of the anxiety dissipated and the blood rushed back to her loins.

She finished up with a quick dab of a perfume Vaughn had given her to her pulse points.

Too uncomfortable to merely burst out of the bathroom naked, Fiona grabbed Rhys’ robe, wound it around herself and tied it up. It was too long by far, but that was okay.

When she stepped out she saw that Rhys was kneeling on the ground in front of Vaughn, who was stroking his pink face. A red, leather collar was now around Rhys’ neck. Connected to the O ring was a red leather leash that was wound around Vaughn’s knuckles. Leather cuffs with silver chains held his arms behind his back.

“Hey Fi.” Vaughn smiled warmly as he looked over at her.

“That’s a good look for him. I like it.” She grinned down at Rhys.

The CEO said nothing. He kept his eyes at Vaughn’s feet.

“Wait until you see him in rope,” Vaughn said with a smile.  After a pause he asked, “Do you… want me to head out for a bit?” He tried to sound casual but they did not exactly go into detail on how this was going to work.

Fiona’s brows furrowed, “No? Why would you do that?”

“Well, you know…” He shrugged, “I just figured.”

“You figured wrong.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, gripping his shoulders so he couldn’t pull away.

He smiled against her mouth as he kissed her. When their lips parted he whispered, “Thank you.”

“How do you have such low self esteem?” She copied his maneuver earlier and while she had her arms around him she pulled his shirt off from the back. She unwound the leash from his hand and took it in her own so she could get the garment off of him.  
Rhys made no response.

Vaughn blushed, “Years of insults and cruelty kinda set the old self-esteem in stone. There’s always that little voice, you know, suggesting I’m garbage in human form.” As soon as he admitted it he gave her an awkward, embarrassed look.

“Well clearly that voice needs to shut the hell up. I’m not even just talking about your hard body.” She poked one nail into his pectoral and looked him in the eyes. “You’re an amazing guy Vaughn. You're smart, you're sweet,” She chuckled, “And you keep Rhys almost honest.”

Vaughn chuckled, “My work there will never be done. Thanks, Fi.”

“We’re in this orgy together.”  She held out her first and Vaughn bumped it with his own.  
“So we are! Well, get yourself comfortable. However you want to do this is up to you.”

She looked down at Rhys, commenting. “I’m impressed he can stay quiet so long. Usually he's talking too much.”

“He likes his quiet time. Free from expectations. Sometimes it takes a while to get him to talk again when I push him nice and deep into sub space.”

“What’s sub space?” One if her brows arched upward as she sat on the end of the bed and slowly wound the leash around her hand. She gave a tug on it to watch Rhys neck bob. He gave no response.

Vaughn looked thoughtful as he searched his mind for a definition, “It’s… a kind of state of being a submissive person like Rhys experiences when we’re engaged in… you know… those sorts of power exchange roles.” He leaned against the bedpost.

“That’s too clinical, V. In layman's terms here.” Fiona said.

“When I show dominance over him, be it bondage, punishment or what have you, it puts him in a sort of altered state of being. It’s part of what he’s after. To be free of will… obedient.” He smiled down at his submissive spouse.

Fiona nodded as she settled on her back on the bed. Slowly, she started to pull tighter on it. “Up on the bed, boy.”

Rhys carefully rose; without the use of his arms it was more difficult. He knelt on the bed.

Vaughn came and stood behind him, holding him by the chain uniting his wrist cuffs behind his back.

“Vaughn…” Fiona whispered.

“Yeah?” He looked down at her.

“Take off your pants. I can’t be naked until everyone else is.”

Rhys grinned in amusement at that and averted his eyes from her.

“Oh! Right! Sure!” Vaughn took a deep breath and unbuckled his belt before shoving his pants and underwear down his legs and frowned, like it only occurred to him later that he could have done that so much sexier. He kicked them to the side for now and resumed holding the chain.

Fiona chuckled and untied the robe. With the same flourish as Vaughn she threw the garment open and slid her arms out of it. She smiled when Rhys still wasn’t looking at her. “You have permission to look, boy.”

Rhys’ head swiveled back and his brown and golden eyes turned back to Fiona. His pretty cock stood at hungry attention as he basked in her presence.

“Give him guidelines,” Vaughn urged. “Commands. He needs only to do what pleases you. Nothing for himself. If he gets any attention to his dick it’s on your terms.”

Fiona nodded as she spread her legs apart so her toes were on either side of his knees. “The only thing that’s going near there is your mouth.” She looked Rhys in the eye. “Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Rhys agreed.

“So I want you to keep on your knees for now and let's… see what you can do.”

“Yes mistress.” Rhys bent down, eased into the position with help from Vaughn who stood behind him like a puppet master. As soon as his lips were near her leg he brushed his face against her thigh like like a needy cat.

Fiona watched him, enthralled. She had never expected to see this side of him. In fact, she was skeptical it existed though he spoke of it to her many times.

His thin lips pressed against the top of her thigh before he wet his lips with his pink tongue and wetly kissed and sucked upon a little spot on her thigh. It was followed by another an inch farther up and in on her thigh.

The reverence with which his lips kissed her only fueled the desire that was burning in her stiffened clitoris. “Give his butt a couple slaps for me, Vaughn.” Fiona purred.  
Vaughn said “Gladly.” He left one hand holding the chain while the other slapped Rhys smartly on each cheek.

Rhys’ gasped and his eyes snapped closed. He moaned in pain, “I’m sorry, Mistress. How can I serve you better?”

Fiona said, “The anticipation is too much, just do it.”

Rhys licked his lips  again, rolling them wetly against each other before he bent lower still. The tip of his tongue slid against her clitoris. It was a strange and wonderful sensation. It didn’t last long before his tongue darted back into his mouth and he was pressing his wet lips in their place.  

She kept the leash wrapped around her fist but left Rhys plenty of slack to keep it out of the way. Just holding it was enough to give her a feeling of power. Her head pushed back against the pillow and her back arched in pleasure. She had never experienced anything like this.

The boy had skills. He seemed to know just when to change up his tactic to keep the sensation fresh between licking and sucking. He was singularly focused on pleasing her.

She responded back by groaning and rolling her shoulders back against the bed, “Oh hell, someone taught you really good.”

Vaughn’s voice cut through her reverie, “So he’s as good as he says?”

“Oh yes! Definitely yes!” She half sat up to grip his hair and force him to keep pleasuring her.

He didn’t need to be forced. With single minded devotion he continued to lick, suck and nibble at her most intimate region. The hair pulling only seemed to make him more eager to please.

“Good boy,” Vaughn crooned as he watched, “Please your mistress.”  

Fiona’s heels dug into the mattress and she moaned low in her throat as she squirmed. Her face was flushed pink and the room felt incredibly hot. The anxiety had melted away into a euphoric feeling of power. This was fun. An idea struck her. “Vaughn… free his hands.”

“Sure. What are you thinking?” He only undid one of the cuffs.

With no leave given to him to stop, Rhys continued to work his mouth magic. The metal arm still had the cuff around its wrist, the empty cuff dangled as he braced it on the duvet.

“Take him.” Fiona looked into his blue eyes, curious to see if she could command him as well.

“Where?” Vaughn questioned, without really thinking about it.

Fiona squinted up at him. “Do I need to spell it out?”

Rhys tried, and failed at holding in a loud snicker.

“Ohhhhhh! Yes. Let’s do that. That sounds very good.” He rubbed his hands over Rhys’ battered ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them.

Rhys shuddered and made a soft trilling sound that turned into a full fledged groan. It trailed off when Vaughn released his tender flesh and left them to fetch the tube of lubricant.

Fiona rolled her eyes up into her head. He made the sweetest noises she had ever heard. They were better than she had ever fantasized they would be. The hand threaded into his hair tugged his head up so he could do nothing but look her in the eyes. “How are you doing, Rhys?”

Submissive adoration was plain on his face as he said, “Good, mistress! Thank you.”  

She looked him hard in his golden Echo Eye, staring down her nose at him. “That thing isn’t recording, is it?”

“No, mistress. Not without your command,” He promised.

“Good boy.” Her hand eased out of his hair, petting the scalp a moment before brushing her knuckles over his pink cheek.

His lips spread into a smile of giddy pleasure, and with his head freed he submissively averted his eyes from her.

She traced the line of his lips with her thumb before sliding it between his teeth to hold down his tongue. “You are so pretty like this. More human outside of your whole big corporate man schtick.” The hand holding the leash started to run down along the metal of his arm.

He sucked on the single digit in his mouth suggestively, thrumming with the joy of being paid a compliment.

“Such a pretty boy. Get back to work, it looks like Vaughn’s ready for you.” She eyed Vaughn as he walked back to the bed from the dresser.

Rhys stayed up on his knees but dropped his head back between her legs. He went to an old standby of drawing letters with his tongue across her stiff clitoris with the tip of his tongue interspersed with long, wet laps across her vulva.

Vaughn came up behind Rhys and crawled forward on his knees to position himself between his lanky lovers legs. Ready for action; he wore a well lubed condom and brought the tube with him. In his other hand he held a slickened black dildo.

Fiona watched him with interest as Vaughn slowly but insistently forced it into his spread ass, making him cry out against her flesh.

She loved hearing Rhys moan and now she wanted to hear Vaughn cry out as well.

Vaughn enjoyed his work-- filling and stretching his boy, but he seemed eager to replace the toy. Abruptly, he slid the dildo free and he slapped it against Rhys’ ass with a satisfying slap.

Rhys continued his keening sound of pleasured pain and wiggled his ass lewdly, eager for Vaughn to enter him. His tongue was probing every last inch of her velvet folds and the vibration of his cries made the pleasure all the sweeter.

Vaughn groped Rhys’ hip in one hand and used his other to position his thick cock. It easily pushed past the resisting muscle to bury himself inside. As he filled Rhys, his eyes met Fiona’s.

Fiona bit her lower lip and laid back in ecstasy, grinning as Vaughn’s cock drove Rhys to make new sounds. She looked at both of them, taking them in while they shared such an intimate and vulnerable space.  

Rhys was merely a shock of mussed chestnut hair and white skin between her legs. Vaughn loomed over them all, claiming Rhys’ ass with easy confidence. He had the most adorable little smirk on his lips as he, too, used the cyborg like a piece of meat between them.

She had never seen Vaughn like this before and she liked it. It was admirable how smooth of a lover he was; it was plain he knew what he was doing. This was not just the dull, brutal thrusting of the sort she’d experienced on the scant few occasions she’d willingly had sex with a man.

Rhys tried valiantly to keep up his devotion to her pussy but Vaughn’s attentions gradually became a distraction.

To her surprise, Vaughn reached around and gripped Rhys tightly by his jutting cock and squeezed it hard enough to make the submissive give a sharp little cry. “You don’t get anything without Fiona’s say so; don’t forget that.”

Rhys lifted his head to blurt out. “Yes, master!”  

The Money Man was casually playful in his cruelty. He straightened again and squeezed his fingers over Rhys’ bruised behind. “Get back to work, you lazy little slut.” He thrust his hips harder against him, driving the point home.

Not needing to be told twice, Rhys’ lips and tongue resumed their worship of her clitoris with renewed vigor.

A shiver ran through her body and she knew that she wasn’t going to hold out much longer; it was too much. Her heels dug into his sides hard and she pulled his hair before pushing his face against her crotch. It hurt him, but when he was hurt he made the most beautiful noises.

Recognizing the way she shook and clenched around him, Rhys knowingly thrust his tongue firmly inside her.

Fiona’s orgasm was a prolonged wave of overwhelming pleasure. Only when its last tremor passed did she release his hair and sink back against the pillow.

The hand holding the leash gave a slight tug when she realized she would have to grant him permission to stop. “That’s enough.” The back of her other hand was laid to rest on her own forehead as she took several deep breaths and beamed a smile at her men.

Vaughn grinned down at her. “Are you pleased?” his lean hips slowed their thrusting, waiting to see what sort of direction she might give now.

She breathed out in exaggerated fashion, “Very.” She reached out her hands and put them on either side of Rhys’ head and urged him up so that his head lay on her stomach.

Obediently, he crawled forward and kept most of his weight off of her by bracing on his arms at her sides.

She kept his face cradled against her, the other arm rubbed over his shoulder delicately to add stimulation. “Come on, V. Don’t hold back now.”

Vaughn was flushed and he gave her a crooked grin in response and resumed fucking his husband. The intrusions were still controlled and sensual but that was only so he could find his rhythm again.

Rhys moaned against her belly while she continued to pet his hair and stroke his skin.

It took her a while to decide if he was enjoying it or just in pain, but there was a wantonness to his throaty cries that made her theorize that it was more than just pain.

She slid one finger under Rhys’ collar and pulled it tighter. “If you come before I say so I'm going to paddle you all over again.”

Vaughn grunted, “I'll hold you down as long as she wants. You won’t sit right till Mercenaries Day.” His hips slammed forward with purpose and pulled back only to thrust home again.

Rhys gave the most pathetic whine, pushing back against Vaughn's hard thrusts. He mumbled something against her stomach.

“What's that? I don't speak mumble, boy.” Fiona glared at him.

Vaughn beamed at her with a proud sort of amusement as she spoke harshly.

“Please!” Rhys laid one cheek on her stomach and moaned as Vaughn pounded him hard and fast. “Please let me come, Mistress!”

“No,” Fiona said simply, her power a potent drug. “You can last until your master is done with you.”

Rhys buried his face in her stomach again. His chin dug into her painfully but she found she didn’t mind it.

Vaughn was gripping Rhys’ hips with strong fingers, sweat beaded on his forehead as he fucked Rhys nice and hard against her.  
   
Fiona watched the short dominant’s jaw tighten and his thrusts became even more frenzied. She could tell when he was going to come soon from the way he tensed his shoulders.

His lip trembled and his eyes closed as he buried himself deep, making a rumbling noise low in his throat as he came.

Rhys was pressing against her. He looked up at her again with pleading eyes, tears trickling from them. He was so close.  

Fiona pursed her lips and said, “I’m feeling generous because that was amazing… give him a hand Vaughn.” She held Rhys’ face in her hands, brushing her thumbs along his cheeks.

Vaughn laughed lowly and reached around to take Rhys’ erection in his hand. He squeezed and pulled the sensitive skin as he resumed pounding into Rhys while he still had an erection to work with.

A dopey smile spread over his lips and he looked at her in adoration. “Thank you, mistress! Master! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” His lips kept forming the words over and over again but no sound came out other than a sob of pleasure and pain as he came.  

Vaughn’s hands eased on Rhys’ hips and started to rub over his back. “That’s a good boy.”

Fiona kept stroking his cheek gently, “Come here… lay down by me.”

Rhys nodded and gulped in a few deep breaths and took their help in getting settled down on his side, with a pillow over his flesh arm. The metal arm lay across Fiona as lightly as he could settle it.  

There were no words for a while. Fiona unhooked the lead from around his neck and tossed it on the night stand but the collar could stay for now.

Vaughn disposed of the condom and washed his hands. He returned with a damp washcloth which he offered to Fiona before finding a light sheet to lay over them.  
She took it, with a smirk, and used it to dab at Rhys’ tears before wiping off his mouth.

Vaughn shimmied into bed behind Rhys and put an arm around him and pressed kisses across the back of his neck.

Fiona stroked his temple and into his hair, “You were very good tonight, Rhys.”

“Thank you.” Rhys said softly and nuzzled his cheek against her bare shoulder so that he was laying on it as much as the pillow. “I’m really sorry I lied to you. I just hate… how much I worry about you when you’re gone.”

“I know, Rhys.” Her fingers stroked over his hair, “I worry about you both too. You’ve taken steps to protect yourselves and Atlas, but I’ve lived on this planet most of my life. I know how it is. It’s dangerous everywhere. When I first started going off-world, I learned that some places are obvious about their dangers and some are just less so. Like everything in life it’s just… managed risk.”

“I guess,” Rhys said with a sigh.

Vaughn was hidden behind Rhys’ form but his voice rose up to say, “You have to accept Fiona for who she is like she does for us.” His voice was gentle, “She’s never going to be the stay-at-home trophy girl. You have to let her do her thing.”

Rhys nodded his head a little. After a moment’s thought he said, “Sometimes I try too hard to control everything. The more I have to manage, the more tightly I want to hold on to it all. My anxiety gets so high-- I never used to live with this … level of stress.”

“Yeah, but you can’t control me… and I think you know that now,” she grinned.

“I’m… definitely going to keep that in mind, Fiona,” Rhys said sheepishly. “Also… you’d be a very terrifying trophy wife; for the record. Even I’d be better at that than you.”

Vaughn teased, “That’s because you’re my trophy husband.”

Fiona laughed. “I don’t know, Vaughn. You spend more time on your looks than both of us combined so I think you’re our trophy.”

“Oh that’s bull crap,” Vaughn chuckled, “What about all the time you two spend jostling for precedence in the bathroom mirror in the morning?”

“And how many cumulative hours did you work out last week between aerobics, lifting, yoga, and that… dance-fighting thing you signed up for?” Rhys countered.

“Damn it,” Vaughn cursed lightly, “I guess I’m going to need some new shoes and a matching handbag. And all-new gym wear-- just don't blame me when the numbers go to hell because I'm too busy with Brazilian waxing and getting my hair done."

“I’m really going to need you to stay in your current role,” Rhys said, “But maybe you should just dress a little sexier around the office. Maybe an ab-window in your shirts. You used to rock that bare-chested-bandit look so well.”

Vaughn lifted his head and said, “I feel like I should report you to HR for telling me that, but since HR reports to me, you can just consider yourself written up for sexual harassment.”  

“I’m pretty sure you just sexually harassed his prostate with your dick.” Fiona smirked. “Seriously though, I wanted to thank you both for this. I haven’t had… great sexual experiences… but this was really nice.”

“You’re welcome,” Rhys said and leaned his head up to give her a chaste kiss.

“Heh, any time,” Vaughn chuckled. “I know I enjoyed myself.”

She accepted Rhys’ kiss before leaning across him to give Vaughn a peck as well. “It’s going to be harder the next time I go, I think, but I’ll always do my absolute best to come back.”

“We’ll do our best to always be waiting.” Rhys promised.

Vaughn sat up and slid out from under the sheet in all his nude glory. “I’m guessing neither of you are up for going to the cafeteria, so I’m going to have dinner delivered.”

“If they have mac and cheese that’s what I want!” Fiona added, the idea of food after all of the evening’s exertion sounded magical and anything cheese covered doubly so.  

“Me too,” Rhys agreed.

“You two and your carbs.” Vaughn grinned as he pulled a pair of lounging pants from his dresser and pulled them on. “Just relax a while and I’ll let you know when it’s here.”

“Sure!” she agreed.

“Okay!” Rhys said. His eyes closed and he carefully put his metal arm around her.

Vaughn slid his feet in    to his slippers and left the room.

“Is there anything else that you need?” Rhys yawned expansively, turning his head away so as to not just breathe in her face.

“No… You can conk out a little if you want-- I see sleepy Rhys is already upon us.”

He closed his eyes and snuggled himself against her. “Mmm hmmm.” Within a few minutes he had dozed off.

Fiona lay in silence and contemplated how contented she felt. Only one small intrusion appeared in her otherwise blissful thoughts; she was going to take hell from Sasha when she told her of the tryst and there were few phrases Fiona hated more to hear her sister say than, “I  told you so,” and, “you owe me 500 bucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
